


I owe you that much

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: One look. One night.





	I owe you that much

“Don’t look at me like that,” said Lena softly. Kara tilted her head in confusion shifting from her spot in the couch to look Lena in the eyes.

“Like what?” Kara whispered back.

“Like I’m your everything,” Lena got up from the couch before she made her way to the kitchen where poured herself another glass of wine. Kara got up as well following Lena to the kitchen.

“I don’t know how else to look at you Lena,” said Kara with one hundred percent honesty. 

“You can’t just say that Kara,” Lena took a long sip from her glass. She felt tears come to her eyes. 

“Why not Lena?” Kara’s face mirrored Lena’s. They both looked seconds away from breaking down and crying on each other’s arms.

“I’m in love with you Kara and when you say that it makes me think about the future we could share together and I worry that you don’t want that as well,” Lena turned to lean on the counter behind her. She swiftly finished what was in her glass before making any eye contact with Kara.

“I want a future with you as well but with everything going on right now it wouldn’t work. No matter how much I love you and you love me. They’ll target you more than ever and don’t want to be the reason as the why you’re in danger Lena. I love you too much to ever let that happen,”

“Then love me tonight and leave me. I know it’s selfish but I can’t be around you knowing that we can’t be together. I can’t repress these feelings any longer,” Tears were freely pouring down her face. Kara nodded.

“I owe you that much,”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2am and I just wrote this. Love that for me. Anyways I don’t know what to put in the summary but hey it’s cool you obviously read this regardless.
> 
> Stay cool kids! Don’t forget to leave some love below you f you like this!


End file.
